


Haikyu!! Oneshots

by bananbread



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananbread/pseuds/bananbread
Summary: Just a little something for these wonderful and amazing characters!I do not own any Haikyu!! or any of these characters!
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Haikyu!! Oneshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The memory of keeping promises didn't turn out as Kageyama wanted it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd POV
> 
> Female Reader
> 
> Italics is the memory
> 
> Warning; yelling, harsh words

__

It had only been an argument about dinner how did it even lead up to this? 

_"Come on baby. Just dance with me!"_

"You've only been a distraction to me Y/n!"

_"Baby there's no music," Y/n chuckled out to him. Kageyama grabs Y/n's hand and pulls her to their living room._

_"Why do we need music when we can just make our own?" He says putting his forehead against Y/n's forehead._

"I have always been there to support you in any way Tobio! I'm always there to make sure you do well! How could you say I'm a distraction when all I've ever done was be there with you when you needed me?!" Y/n yells back with tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

_She gives Kageyama a confused look but keeps a smile on her face, "Make our own music? Kage baby, you don't mean-"_

_"No! Not like that! I mean--" He grabs her waist, "maybe sometime later if you want." He says seductively, giving Y/n a sly smirk as he rubs his thumbs on the band of her jeans._

_She looks at her lover in embarrassment with a light blush form on her face, "Boke Tobio boke!" Y/n replies, smacking his head._

_"Hey! Hey! I was kidding!" He laughs. Y/n shakes her head and puts her arms around his neck to let him continue._

_"But what I mean is, with us like this. Our feet moving to the rain, arms wrapped around each other, and most of all having the most wonderful person right in front of me."_

He stares down at Y/n with the most irritated look Y/n has seen on his face, "Don't you get it Y/n? I only used you!"

Y/n stares wide eyed at the raven-haired boy with a tear rolling down her left cheek, "Wha... what?"

"You heard me, Y/n. I only used you to succeed in what I really needed in life. You have always been nothing but only a toy I could play around with."

Every word he said pierced onto Y/n's skin, she couldn't believe that he would say anything like this. It was as if he was a completely different person.

Silence filled the room and the tension between the two was so thick it was making Y/n hard to breathe.

Kageyama stared directly into Y/n's eyes and once he realized what he said he began to feel the guilt hit him like a train.

"Y/n I didn't mean-"

"Didn't mean what? What, Tobio?" Y/n exclaimed, hanging her head down low to the floor.

Kageyama already knew it was too late to take back the words he said, so he didn't say anything back.

He saw Y/n lift her head up to look at him and the first thing he wanted to do was hold her. Tears were coming down her cheeks and she looked scared.

Scared.

That was the last thing Kageyama wanted to make Y/n feel.

_"I never knew_ the _Kageyama would have this choice of words." Y/n stated as Kageyama hummed in response and pulled her into a soft kiss._

_The kiss felt the same as it always was when they had their first kiss in the storage room of the volleyball gym, filled with fireworks. The more she felt his lips move perfectly with hers, the more she fell in love with him._

Y/n had her hands in fists, her nails digging into her skin. "If I'm that much of a distraction to you then I guess I don't need this."

She pulls out a small box from her jacket and it wasn't just any small box.

The box was black velvet and it gave a beautiful shine, he grabs and holds it in his hand as he opens it. The ring was such a simple color yet it was so bright and looked fragile, it was perfection to him.

He glances back at Y/n with tears streaming down his cheeks and gripping the box tightly in his hand, "Y/n wait-"

Y/n interrupted, "Since I've only been a toy to you, I should be heading my way out." she snapped, "Never come near me again Kageyama Tobio."

_The couple slowly moved across the room as they held each other closely. Y/n rested her head against Kageyama' s chest, hearing the slow heartbeat against her ear._

_A peaceful silence fell across the room until Y/n decided to break it._

_"Baby," she said, her voice raspy yet soothing, "I'm going to be the first one to propose."_

_Kageyama places his chin on top of her head and brings his hand to her back, rubbing small circles. "Oh yeah?"_

_Y/n nods as she looks up to her boyfriend, giving him a sweet smile. Kageyama gazes lovingly back into Y/n's serious but calming eyes. He feels his face heat up and grins back at Y/n, "Then I'll be looking forward to it."_

_Y/n nuzzled back into his chest, "And I promise to make it a surprise."_

_Kageyama brings his nose to her hair and gives it a long sniff, it smelled of fresh plants and had a tint of vanilla combining perfectly with Y/n._

_"Could you also promise me something else?" Kageyama uttered._

_"And what is it that?"_

_Y/n felt her shirt be lifted, feeling Kageyama' s cold hands making her yelp as he rubbed his hands up and down on the curve of her spine._

_"Promise me, that you'll never leave me," he paused for a second, "promise that you'll never leave my side."_

_His movements then stopped as he waited for a response from her. And as he felt her arms wrap tightly around his back, he already knew her answer._

_"I promise to be by your side at all times, Kageyama Tobio."_

Before she could go out the door, she stood there for a few minutes, "Remember when we made a promise that I would never leave your side?"

Kageyama didn't respond, but he remembered it clear as day.

"Whatever happened to you keeping my promise?"

_"Could you also give me a promise?" Y/n asked._

_He thought about it for a few minutes and brought his head close to her neck, his hot breath giving Y/n goosebumps before responding,_

_"I promise to never hurt you, L/n Y/n."_

**Author's Note:**

> if you have requests or criticism to give me, comment or tell me on my twitter: yumekir!!


End file.
